disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Cat Demon
Cast Belle: Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) Maria (Belle's sister): Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Beast: Gideon (Pinocchio; But his form will be a little more demonic-like) Adam: Arthur/Wart (The Sword in the Stone) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Garrett (Quest for Camelot; His enchanted form is a mutant bear, but unlike Gideon AKA Arthur/Wart, he'll be more kinder, especially after Alice, Kayley, and their friends befriend Gideon AKA Arthur/Wart as well) Extra friends with Alice and Kayley: Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene" (Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gaston: Clayton (Tarzan) Extra with Clayton: Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Lefou: Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot; He'll turn good like in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Bladebeak: Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Crash Bandicoot (His enchanted form is his bandicoot form) Cogsworth: Popple (Mario and Luigi series; His enchanted form is a cat) Extras with Crash and Popple: Coco, Sombra, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot; Their enchanted forms are bandicoots and a tiki mask respectively) Mrs. Potts: Yasuko Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Her enchanted form is a Totoro) Extra with Yasuko: Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; His enchanted form is a Totoro) Chip: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Her enchanted form is a Totoro) Extra with Satsuki: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; Her enchanted form is a Totoro) Plumette: Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is her bandicoot form) Wardrobe: Judy the Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; Her enchanted form is a kangaroo) Cadenza: Paul the Kangaroo (OC character; His enchanted form is a kangaroo) Sultan: Poochy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; His enchanted form is a wolf) Maurice: Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)) Phillipe: Achilles (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Wolves: Coyotes Enchantress: Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia (1997)) Monsieur d'Arque: Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven) Good villagers: Launchpad McQuack, Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales (1987)), Hercules, Megara, Phil, Pegasus (Hercules), Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Bimbettes: Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Clayton's thugs (Tarzan), Orbot, Cubot, Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Alice and Kayley's Normal Lives Chapter 2: Scrooge and Launchpad Get Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Clayton and Ruber Propose to Alice and Kayley/Becoming the Cat Demon's Prisoners Chapter 4: Clayton and Ruber's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Garrett and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Coyote Attack Chapter 7: Scrooge and Launchpad Continue on Alone/Clayton and Ruber's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Alice and Gideon Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Cat Demon Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Cat Demon Chapter 11: Alice, Kayley, and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Cat Demon Version) Chapter 13: Gideon and Garrett Vs. Clayton and Ruber/Ending For sequel: Beauty and the Cat Demon: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Belle Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies